Figures
by YoiteYukishiro
Summary: D'après ce que Sephiroth voyait et savait, Vincent était encore jeune et un détective prometteur. Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de rester avec deux scientifiques étranges – autant qu'il adorait sa mère, elle était terriblement bizarre à sa manière – et leur fils était encore au-delà de lui. Traduction de l'anglais.


NdA : Ceci était la fic Vincent / Hojo / Lucrecia qui me tourmentait. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis parvenu à écrire ce truc.

NdT : Comme dit plus haut, c'est une fic où Hojo ne serait pas un connard total... Ouais, personne y croit, c'est ça ? Que de mauvaise foie ! Ahah !

Encore une histoire d'Icyboots ! Faut l'avouer, c'est amusant, non ? Bon, promis, la prochaine traduction sera d'un autre auteur, mais promet autant, sinon plus, de rire !

* * *

 **Figures**

* * *

Sephiroth avait quatre ans lorsqu'il eut son premier – et plus tard, son seul – baby-sitter. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, Vincent Valentine aimait sa mère et avait une aversion pour Hojo – il n'arrivait pas à appeler cet homme père pour une quelconque raison – et, par conséquent, avait des sentiments mitigés pour Sephiroth.

Lorsque sa mère et Hojo quittaient la maison, le laissant seul avec Vincent, Sephiroth regardait l'homme avec curiosité alors que Vincent le regardait en retour, impuissant, apparemment ignorant de comment prendre soin d'un enfant de quatre ans.

Donc Sephiroth eut pitié de lui et lui remit un libre, ordonnant silencieusement à l'homme de lire pour lui.

Vincent obéit, en notant toutefois que les libres d'histoires n'étaient pas appropriés comme lecture pour les enfants, au plus grand ennui de Sephiroth.

Lorsque ses parents rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent un Vincent endormis et un Sephiroth encore réveillé qui lançait des regards noirs à celui qui aurait dû le garder. Et, au réveil, Vincent eu même le culot de prétendre que c'était parce que le livre était ennuyant.

Sephiroth décida de l'observer un peu plus.

* * *

Il avait cinq ans lorsqu'il réalisa que Vincent n'était pas le baby-sitter ordinaire – si le pistolet et l'insigne étaient un indice.

Les gardiens d'enfants n'étaient pas censés être là s'il n'y avait pas besoin d'eux, un fait qui avait longtemps rendu confus Sephiroth car Vincent était fréquemment invité à dîner où à passer pour une soirée de jeux – les batailles d'esprit entre Vincent et Hojo sur un monopoly était un véritable spectacle à voir – et parfois même pendant des sorties.

Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas ; il aimait Vincent, même s'il n'était pas le meilleur juge en ce qui concernait les livres.

* * *

Il avait six ans lorsqu'il vit à quel point Vincent aimait sa mère, en les regardant discuter sur un sujet qui n'intéressait pas habituellement le jeune homme.

Hojo les observait aussi, mais il n'y avait pas de colère ou de jalousie dans son regard comme à quoi se serait attendu le petit garçon. Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de faire remaquer

« Il l'aime. »

« Elle l'aime probablement aussi, » répondit Hojo.

« Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas contrarié ? »

Il ne se souciait pas le moindre des sentiments d'Hojo, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était curieux de cette réaction : les conjoints avaient tendance à montrer des sentiments négatifs à propos de ce genre de chose, enfin, à en juger par ce qu'il voyait à la télé.

« Ils sont magnifiques ensemble, non ? »

Ses paroles n'avaient pas été dites avec nostalgie, comme s'il était un spectateur, mais plus avec une troublante fascination, le genre qu'Hojo ne montrait que s'il était intéressé, comme les expériences qui avaient des chances de montrer des résultats satisfaisants.

Et alors qu'il n'avait pas une image très glorieuse de son père biologique – il était une machine très complexe, après tout – Sephiroth ne pouvait nier qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

Il se demanda un instant si cela le rendait aussi fou qu'Hojo, mais sa mère l'appela et il en oublia tout de ses pensées.

* * *

« Qui aimes-tu le plus ? » demanda-t-il un jour d'été – pas que c'était visible à Nibelheim – en pointant Hojo et Vincent du doigt.

Les yeux de sa mère s'élargirent de surprise mais se ramollirent alors qu'elle souriait tendrement à son enfant, lissant ses cheveux argentés.

Elle ne répondit pas, du moins, pas avec des mots, alors Sephiroth se demanda si cela voulait dire qu'elle les aimait tous les deux de la même façon.

* * *

Il avait huit ans lorsqu'il remarqua que Vincent ne passait pas la nuit dans la chambre dans laquelle on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il couche. Il demanderait un jour.

* * *

Il avait neuf ans lorsqu'il décida qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas demander, non pas si Vincent mécontent, Hojo satisfait et sa mère trop heureuse était une indication de ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

« Pourquoi rester ? »

De ce qu'il voyait, Vincent était encore jeune et était un détective prometteur. Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de rester avec deux scientifiques étranges – autant qu'il adorait sa mère, elle était terriblement bizarre à sa manière – et leur fils était encore au-delà de lui.

« Ils ont une façon de me retenir, juste quand je pense avoir réussi à m'enfuir, » répondit Vincent en se levant pour lui faire une tasse de chocolat chaud – une avec beaucoup de garniture et de crème, juste le genre qui donnerait une crise cardiaque à Hojo lorsqu'il apprendrait que Sephiroth l'avait bu.

L'argenté ne manqua pas l'utilisation du pronom pluriel dans la réponse de Vincent.

* * *

Il avait dix ans lorsqu'il reçut son premier score non-parfait sur un test.

Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois avec un sourire, Vincent lui dit qu'il avait bien fait alors qu'Hojo insistait que l'enseignante avait fait une erreur lors de la notation du test.

Il se demanda quand cela était devenu sa vie. Comment, exactement, avait-il fini par acquérir trois parents ?

Là encore, les gens lui avaient toujours dit qu'il était spécial. Peut-être était-il spécial à cet égard aussi.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Est-ce parce que mon esprit est complètement tordu au-delà de la réparation où il y avait vraiment un sous-entendu sexuel entre Hojo et Vincent ? Urgh, je crois que je vais aller vomir...**


End file.
